Long Lost Friend
by Dangerous Combonation
Summary: Lizzie's all set to marry Ethan Craft, when who should pop back into her life? The one and only Gordo who she hasn't seen or heard from in 6 years. Sparks fly and Lizzie has a hard descision to make. Ethan or Gordo?
1. He Comes Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. **

**A/N- I don't usually do A/N's in the beginning of a chapter, but I wanted to set the scene. **

**Ages: **

**Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Ethan, and all the other people these people went to school with are about 23. Matt and all of his friends are around 19. Lizzie's little sister, Ellie (she's my own added character) is 15. **

**Summary:**

**Lizzie is all set to marry Ethan Craft when another man from her teen years re-enters her life, Gordo. She falls for him and has trouble deciding between Ethan and Gordo. What's a girl to do when she has two loves and can only have 1 of them? **

**Rated:**

**M**

**Setting:**

**It's the beginning of December. Her family still lives in the same house. Lizzie is a high school drama teacher and lives in an apartment near home. **

**If you have any questions or anything, please feel free to ask in a review!**

**Long Lost Friend**

**Chapter 1**

**He Comes Back **

Lizzie squealed, "I still can't believe I'm getting married! And to Ethan Craft!" Miranda said to her over the phone, "Lizzie, chill! Don't get too excited, or you'll make yourself sick. Or worse, you'll jinx yourself and this wedding won't happen."

"Miranda! Don't say that! You'll get me all depressed!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

Lizzie smiled and said, "Hey, I've got to go. Mom's coming over soon to help me make some plans before I go off to meet Ethan for dinner. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, chica!"

"Later, Miranda!"

She hung up her phone and walked into her bedroom to take a shower. Lizzie lived by herself after she went to college. She attended UCLA for 4 years and received her Master's degree. Then she went to work in a school in her hometown. Now she was a Drama teacher. Her apartment was exactly what she could have ever wanted. She had white plush carpeting throughout the entire place. She had a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, 1 full bathroom in the master bedroom, and a half bathroom by the kitchen. In her living room she had a TV, DVD player, surround sound and a stereo. Her bedroom had another stereo and a huge bed. Her kitchen had blue and white linoleum flooring, dark blue countertops, light wood cabinets, and a bar, which connected to the living room. She loved her apartment and she wouldn't trade it in for the world. Lizzie stepped out of the warm bathroom in a damp towel and put on a pair of purple pajama paints and white tank top. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and went into the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate while she was waiting for her mom.

Jo McGuire arrived 5 minutes later and pulled up in front of her daughter's apartment in her blue Elantra. She got out and sighed thinking, _I can't believe my oldest daughter is graduated from college, teaching high school drama, and engaged! _She knocked on Lizzie's door and Lizzie immediately opened the door, a cup of steaming hot chocolate in her hand.

"Hi, Mom! Come in…it's freezing out there. Here, have a cup of hot cocoa."

"Thanks, baby."

She took the cup and hugged her daughter with one arm and then followed her into the kitchen. She sat down at one end of the small table in the middle of the room and Lizzie poured herself another cup of hot cocoa and sat at the other end.

"How are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm great, Mom!"

"Good…I like Ethan. He's a real catch!"

"Mom!"

Jo smiled and said, "Alright, now let's get some things decided on. Who's going to be your Maid of Honor?"

"Duh, Mom! Miranda!"

"And your other bridesmaids?"

"Ellie, for sure. How many do I need?"

"You really don't need anymore, but do you want any of your cousins to be in it?"

"Well, Sarah can be the flower girl…she's so cute!"

"Alright then…have you and Ethan set a date yet?"

"We're looking at either May 1st, or July 22nd. Those are the best days that the hall has available."

"So you both want a summer wedding?"

"Yes."

"So that means you have to have summery colors for your bridesmaids dresses…and for your bouquet!"

"Okay."

"So…you should consider some bright colors for the bridesmaids dresses…any ideas?"

"Well I like cerulean…is that bright enough? Really, Mom, no offense, but it is December! Why do we have to decide everything now?"

She sighed and said, "I guess we don't."

"Alright, good. I have to go get ready. I have a date with my fiancé!"

Jo laughed and said, "Alright, well, I'll see you later then, dear."

Lizzie hugged her mom and said, "Bye, Mom."

Her mom smiled and left the apartment while Lizzie went into her bedroom to decide on what to wear.

After much contemplation, Lizzie finally decided on wearing a black halter dress with black-strapped heels. She grabbed a black purse, her car keys, and headed out to her blue mustang. It took her a long time to afford her car on a teacher's salary, but she finally saved enough. She turned on the engine and sped off out of the parking lot to her apartment complex. She was going down the street, thinking about her teen years and all the fun she had with Miranda and her old friend, Gordo. She wondered whatever happened to Gordo. She hadn't seen him since high school. He'd gone off to film school to become a director and Lizzie and him had lost touch. She turned onto a side street and kept thinking about high school.

She was so distracted with her thoughts she rear-ended a Mercedes. She was going slowly so she didn't get hurt, but she figured she messed up the front of her mustang pretty bad. She cried out at the impact and jumped out of her car, as did the person she rear-ended, walking to the Mercedes in front of her, glancing at the damage to her car. _My salary won't cover this…_She met up with the driver of the other car and said, "Oh man, sir, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention." She paused in her apology and Lizzie took this moment to examine him a little closer. He had dark brown curly hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was thin and muscular looking. He said to her, "It's okay, really."

"I'll pay for the damages…it was my fault anyway. I don't know how I'm going to pay for it, though…I'll think of something."

"Hey, don't worry about it. The damages aren't that bad. I'll pay for them."

"Oh, no, I couldn't ask you to do that. It's my fault and I couldn't ask you to pay that much! You'd have to be a big movie director or something to pay for both of them."

They laughed and he said, "David Gordon. Movie director."

Lizzie stood, flabbergasted. She spit out, "Da-David Gordon? Oh wow…Gordo?"

"No one's called me Gordo since high school…"

"Gordo! It's me, Lizzie! Lizzie McGuire!"

"Lizzie!"

He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, spinning her around in a huge hug. He put her down and kissed her cheek. Later as she thought about it, she realized she should've felt weird with Gordo kissing her on the cheek like that, but right then she was too excited at seeing him again to think properly. He said, "How've you been? I haven't seen you since senior year!"

"I can't believe it's really you! I've been great! How about you?"

He hugged her again and said, "I've been awesome, too. I'm a film director…a long lost dream turned reality. Hey, where you heading? We need to catch up!"

"Actually I was about to go out on a date…with my fiancé…Ethan Craft."

He glanced at her left ring finger and not seeing a ring said, "You joking me? I don't see a ring…"

"It was a spur-of-the-moment decision and he hasn't gotten a ring yet."

"Well wouldn't you know? Lizzie marrying Ethan Craft. I never would've guessed. Remember back in middle and high school when you and Miranda obsessed over him and dreamed of marrying him? Who would've thought the dream would come true?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I know. It was a shock when he proposed. Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm late. Here, let me give you number," she pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her purse and scribbled down her number saying, "and you can call me sometime this weekend. Then we'll figure out when we can meet and catch up. Sound good?"

He smiled and Lizzie noticed he had perfect white teeth and he said, "Sounds good."

She handed him her number and hugged him again saying, "I can't believe it's you!" She got into her car and backed up. Gordo checked out the front of her car and said, "Doesn't look bad at all. It won't be too expensive. Don't worry about me paying for it." She smiled, honked her horn and waved a she drove off down the street.

Gordo looked at the number in his hand and smiled, thinking about her. Her intoxicating scent, her long golden hair, her sparkling blue crystal eyes. _She certainly has gotten even more beautiful since high school. _He found himself thinking about her lips, and how great it would feel to kiss her. He stopped himself before he could go anywhere else with his thoughts. _She's engaged to be married to Ethan Craft. Forget being anything but a friend. _Thinking that didn't stop his rapidly growing affection for her.

Lizzie drove off down the street, smiling. She just couldn't stop smiling. All she could think about was him. _He's got that "dark hair with light eyes" thing going, and believe me, that's _always _a fine quality! _She arrived at the restaurant, putting on the finishing touches to her make-up. She entered the Italian restaurant, still thinking about Gordo. She checked her watch; she was fifteen minutes late. Lizzie looked around the restaurant; searching for the familiar blonde hair she'd fallen in love with when she was fourteen.

She spotted Ethan in the corner, two candles between him and an empty chair, and a vase with a single red rose in the middle of the candles. He had two glasses in front of him, both empty, like he was waiting on a third round. She headed over to him as the waitress brought him another round of whatever it was she was drinking. He looked up and saw her, his eyes instantly brightening and his signature smile that sent her weak in the knees spread across his face. He got up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then pulled her chair out for her before sitting down himself. Once seated he asked, "Where were you? You're like, 20 minutes late…"

"I'm sorry!" She put on her most sorry face and he caved, cracking another smile.

"Ok, ok. So where were you?"

"Well, first Mom came over to go over some details for the wedding, and I told her that it was _December _and that the wedding was in the _summer_ so she left. Then I had to quickly get ready because I was already running late! Then I'm in my car and heading towards here, taking _every _side street and shortcut I know. I was going down Lands Boulevard, thinking about high school and hanging out with Miranda and Gordo and obsessing over you and all that when guess what happened?"

"What?" Ethan loved it when she got so excited over something so simple as driving down a side street.

"I rear-ended a guy!"

"What? Are you okay, baby?" He almost leaped over the table but she put a hand up and said, "No, I'm fine! Geez, honey! Sit down and chill!"

He sat and took a deep breath and said, "So who did you hit?"

"That's what's amazing! It was Gordo! You remember him, right? A bit on the short side, curly dark hair, light blue eyes, really into directing…"

"Liz, slow it down! Of course I remember Gor-don! He was like, the smartest guy…like ever."

Lizzie laughed and said, "So I hit Gordo, who I haven't seen since high school and now he's like, this big time director and stuff so he's going to pay for _all the damages_! Isn't that just _fantastic_!"

"How bad is your Mustang?"

She took a loud breath and shook her head saying, "Not pretty."

"How bad…"

"Actually not that bad. My front end's a little banged up and the paints all scratched."

"It isn't fair to your old friend to pay for it all, Liz…"

"I know! I offered to pay for both the damages, as it was _my _fault, but he said no way! He insisted he pay for it all because he's this big time movie director, as I said, and he's so rich and all."

Ethan shook his head, wanting to change the subject, and said, "So how is old Gor-don?"

"He's good…" Lizzie closed her eyes and remembered seeing him. He took her breath away, after all these years. Who would have thought? Two people who hadn't seen or heard from each other in well over 5 years could still leave the other completely jelly-legged and breathless. Lizzie opened her eyes and studied the man in front of her. His dark curly hair…his light eyes that could melt or break your heart…that smile that only _he _had. Lizzie shook her head. _That wasn't Ethan! I was just _admiring _Gordo…I saw _Gordo _across from me, not Ethan…what's happening? _

Dinner went smoothly. Ethan talked about his job and Lizzie listened, as usual. It was amazing how much he'd changed in the past 6 or 7 years. He used to be anything but an Einstein, and now he had a chain of hair care products and a store to match. And to think, they all thought he'd end up scraping gum off of movie theatre floors. His good hair finally paid off. She could still remember in 8th grade when she nearly fainted at the sight of him. And then in 10th grade when she danced with him at a party at Parker's house. And then a year after she had left college and she bumped into him at the supermarket and then gone out with him. And now, here they were, nearly a year and a half later, and she was _engaged _to him!

After dinner, Ethan followed Lizzie home to make sure she "didn't hit anymore directors or old friends" as he had said. They reached her house and he got out of his own car and walked her to the door. At the door, she fumbled with her keys, the universal sign of girls that she wants a kiss. He stooped down and caught her in a ginger kiss. She felt her knees go out, as they always did when he kissed her. He pulled back and she stared into his light eyes and ran her fingers through his curly hair. She kissed him again, and this time it sent her to another world. Amazing how kisses can do that to you, huh? She pulled back this time and stared into his bright blue eyes, wide with excitement and youth, and felt right. She shook her head again, whispering, "Oh no, not again…" Ethan gave her a funny look and she just said, "Oh nothing. It's nothing. I better go inside. Bye, Ethan!" She kissed him quickly again and he said, "Bye, Liz." She opened the door and quickly went inside and shut the door. She leaned up against it and sunk down to the floor, her head in her hands. _I can't be thinking about kissing Gordo when I'm kissing Ethan! That…that…that's like cheating on him! In my _mind! _Oh God, this is _not _good. Could I really be falling for Gordo…again? _

_This _cannot _be happening…_

**A/N- oh my, my, my! What a little twist there, no? Well, the next chapter will have their catching up thing…so yeah! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all review _like crazy_: D! Right now I am grounded so reviews won't be read very quickly, as I have to wait for the availability of my dad's comp (not often) and updates will be scarce for a little while. Please stick with me and understand that updates _will _come, but slow! Sorry! **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	2. Catching Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own a 'ting!**

**Long Lost Friend**

**Chapter 2**

**Catching Up**

Gordo called Lizzie the next day after she had returned from work. She was excited at his call, even though she was scared because of the way she had felt the night before while she was kissing Ethan. They talked for a few minutes and then arranged to meet on Saturday at a restaurant for lunch. Despite her fear, she was still excited and anxious to see him.

Saturday arrived quicker than Lizzie expected. She wasn't sure what she should wear. On one hand, she wanted to look nice, but she didn't want Gordo to think she had dressed up for the occasion. She finally decided on a simple denim skirt, a purple camisole with a white button up shirt and purple flip-flops. She put on some silver earrings and the matching necklace, grabbed her purse, her cell phone and keys and headed out to her car. She hoped she could talk to Gordo about car repairs today, and convince him to let her pay for her own damages, as it was _her _car, and _her _fault. She quickly drove to the casual restaurant that she had suggested they meet at, thinking of Ethan and they day they ran into each other at the supermarket.

**Flashback **

Lizzie pushed her cart slowly down aisle 2, searching for peanut butter, and thinking about her new job at her old high school, teaching drama. She was so into her search for her favorite peanut butter, she didn't realize where she was going. She was taken from her search when she slammed her cart into another cart. She immediately started apologizing, "Oh, jeez, look at clumsy me! I'm so sorry, sir. Really, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." It was then that she looked up into the man's tanned face. He was incredibly good looking, with blonde hair and bright eyes. Lizzie immediately found herself attracted to him, and for some reason he reminded her of someone. She gave him a puzzled look and he smiled, saying, "What?"

"You…you just look…so familiar…"

"Really? I've never run into anyone as pretty as you with my shopping cart before…"

She giggled and then said, "What's your name?"

"Ethan," he extended his hand over the shopping carts. She reached for it, liking how warm his hand was and how strong his handshake was. He continued, "Ethan Craft. And may I ask what your name is?"

"Lizzie McGuire."

It took a moment but all of a sudden, it clicked. Then they started firing off questions quickly, without listening to the other.

"Ethan!"

"Liz!"

"It's so good to see you!"

"I haven't seen you since high school!"

"How've you been?"

"What are you up to?"

"Did you go to college?"

"How was college? You got a job yet?"

Lizzie put her hand up and they both silenced, smiling at their immaturity. She walked to him quickly and pulled him into a hug. She broke the embrace and looked up into his eyes and said, "It's nice to see you again, Ethan."

"You too, Lizzie."

He smiled and she blushed, realizing that his smiles still made her melt. She walked back to her cart and they walked along the aisle, talking about old times and what they had been doing since high school. Before Lizzie knew it Ethan had asked her out on a date. It was a dream

**End Flashback**

Lizzie sighed, thinking of their first date, their first kiss, and how quickly they fell in love. It was funny to her how she always seemed to run into old friends, literally. Her cell phone's muffled ringing, buried deep in her purse, broke her thoughts. Because she hated talking on the phone and driving, she pulled over into a neighborhood and began the search for her phone. It was about to go to voicemail when she finally found it. She pulled it out and quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, Ethan! What's up?"

"Well, I was just sitting her, wondering when I'd be able to put a ring on your finger and make it official that we were engaged…"

"Uh huh…"

"And I thought I'd call and ask you if you wanted to go ring shopping with me, so I know what to get and how much money I'll need to buy you your prefect dream ring!"

"Oh, Ethan, that sounds great! When? Next weekend?"

"Why wait a whole week, Liz? Let's go today! I can come and get you at your apartment in an hour…"

"Oh, sorry, honey! I have plans…"

"Plans?"

"Yeah, you remember I ran into Gordo the other day? Literally?" She laughed a little before going on, "Well we planned to meet and catch up today. I'm on my way to meet him for lunch right now…"

"Oh, man! I was so excited about seeing you today…can't you break your plans?"

"Ethan! I'm on my way to meet him now! Besides, I haven't seen Gordo since high school! I want to talk with him and see how he's doing! I've missed him."

There was silence on the other end. Lizzie continued, "Look, I know you're disappointed but you can't really expect me to just break my plans with Gordo because of a spur of the moment decision you've made."

"Well, Liz…I'm your fiancé, and I should be your number one priority…"

"Ethan, you're being ridiculous. I'm not breaking my plans."

"Come on, Liz! Don't you want a ring?"

"Of course I do, Ethan. But I'm not breaking my plans for it! Come on, Ethan! Be serious!"

"I am being serious, Lizzie. It's one day! You can get together with Gor-don anytime!"

"No, Ethan. No. You're right. It's one day. One day I'm spending with an old friend who I haven't seen in a really long time. It's one day I'm missing with you! Get over it and grow up!"

She hung up her phone quickly before she said things she didn't mean. She sat in her car for a second to cool down then continued towards the restaurant to meet Gordo. _Why is he being so difficult? We've never fought like this before. It's like he's…jealous! Why should he be? I mean, just because I imagined kissing Gordo last night while I was kissing Ethan…Ethan doesn't know that! He shouldn't be jealous…I'm not going to give up Ethan for Gordo…never. _

She arrived at the restaurant, still angry with Ethan for acting so childish. She quickly walked into the restaurant, looking for the familiar curly head. The hostess saw her looking and said, "May I help you, miss?" Lizzie turned to her, startled, and said, "Yes, I'm here to meet a friend, David Gordon? Is he here? He's short, got curly hair, and really bright bluish eyes." The hostess smiled widely and said, "Oh yes, Mr. Gordon got here a little while ago. I'll show you to his table." Lizzie followed her through the surprisingly crowded restaurant right to Gordo's table. She cleared her throat and he turned around. When he saw her his smile spread across his face. He jumped up and hugged her quickly before remembering that she was Ethan's fiancée.

"Hey, Liz!"

"Hey, Gordo!"

She sat down across from him. A waiter appeared quickly and took their drink orders. While they waited, Lizzie told Gordo of her years at college. When the drinks arrived and they had placed their food orders, it was Gordo's turn to tell of film school and achieving his dream. Then the conversation, oddly enough, turned to family. Lizzie asked him, "So how're your parents? Still shrinks?"

He laughed and replied, "Yeah. Its nuts. But I send them a lot of business. You know, psycho depressed actors."

Lizzie laughed and he asked her, "So how's your family? Your parents and Matt?"

"Well, the parents are great. Dad's gotten promoted so he isn't at home as much. Matt's off in college with Melina…you remember they started dating back when we were seniors?" He nodded and she continued, "And guess what? I have a little sister!"

Gordo's eyes widened and he said, "Wow! So she must be like, 6 or something?"

"Actually, no. She's 15."

"Wait…how does that work out? She would've been like, 9 when we were in high school…and I think I would've remembered you having a little sister…"

Lizzie smiled and said, "Well, Mom and Dad were _dying _for another little girl, but Mom went through "the change" and so she can't have anymore kids. So they went and adopted a 10 year old about 5 years ago."

"Wow! That's awesome! I got to meet her! What's her name?"

"Ellie."

"That's fantastic." The chatted about little things for a while and then their food arrived. Gordo ate a French fry and said, "So when was the last time you talked to Miranda? Did you lose touch with her, too?"

Lizzie swallowed her food and said, "Actually, no. We've remained best friends. I talked to her yesterday, I think. I told her I was meeting you."

"She remembers me?"

Lizzie smiled and nodded and said, "Of course! She told me to give you her phone number so you guys could talk." She pulled out her cell phone and gave him Miranda's phone number. He said he'd call her later in the week. He continued the conversation, "So what's Miranda doing?"

"Well, she's just gotten out of a bad relationship with a guy named Vince. She's happier without him though, so that's good. He was too sleazy for her, anyway. She's a fashion designer now!"

"Oh man, really? What's her label?"

"She's a small designer. She just sells her clothes in her own store. She's got some really cool things! Like this purple cami came from her…and these earrings and matching necklace. She's really talented."

"Well, Randa always _was _good at mixing and matching."

"That she was..." They ate in silence for a minute and then Lizzie asked, "So, any girls in your life I should know about, Gordo?"

Gordo snorted and said, "Yeah, right. Like being a director leaves much time for a social life. I haven't been out like this in months. Not even with friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, I'm only in town for a few more days, then I'm back in Hollywood, working on a new movie. It should be interesting…"

"So I just met back with my old friend, Gordo and he's already leaving?"

"Oh, now stop pouting, you big baby!"

She smiled and he said, "I'll only be gone for 3 weeks. We're at the "planning and casting stage" of the production, nothing serious. Once we get the script down and out to the cast, I'll be back for a month or two. Plus I have an assistant director so I can leave anytime I need to, as long as I leave him with a plan."

"Now that's better!"

They laughed and kept talking. When they finished lunch, Lizzie pulled out her wallet but Gordo said, "No, on me."

"Gordo! You've already offered to pay for enough for me, not this too!"

"Chill, Liz! It's 20 bucks! I can live with that."

"Speaking of your previous offer, Gordo, I really don't feel right with you paying for both of the damages. Really, I _insist _on paying for my own and at least some of yours…"

"Liz, I'm a movie director. You're a drama teacher. In all fairness, directors make _much _more money than teachers. Believe me. The damages weren't that bad. It won't even be a dent in my income. Don't sweat about it!"

"Gordo…"

"Just think of it as borrowing money from a friend."

"I'll pay you back. Believe me, I will. I'm just as trustworthy as I've always been." She smiled and stood up to leave, asking, "Do you want to come by and see my place? It's nothing spectacular, but since you're leaving and all…plus I want to talk to you some more…and maybe Ethan will come over to see you, if he's not _too _angry with me…" Gordo gave her an inquisitive look so Lizzie explained her phone conversation with him before she arrived. He responded when she had finished, "Wow, I'm sorry, Liz…you could've called me…I wouldn't have minded rescheduling…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"That's sweet, Gordo…but I really didn't want to do that. Ethan was being immature. It'll blow over. For sure."

"Okay, then…"

They headed out. Gordo followed Lizzie to her apartment in his car. They arrived quickly and he jumped out, looking around him. The outside was gorgeous, considering it was a cheap apartment building. There were gardens and fountains, and the place had a nice paint job. He'd been so into his observations, he didn't hear Lizzie calling his name. He forgot where he was until she came over to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her apartment, laughing. They reached the door and Lizzie pulled out her keys and started to unlock the door. To her dismay, the door was jammed, as it tended to do. She threw herself at it, but it didn't open.

She turned to Gordo and gave him a pleading look and they both pushed on the door until it sprung open and they went flying into the apartment. Gordo hit the floor first and Lizzie landed right on top of him, her face inches from his own. He smiled and said, "Hi." She laughed and said, "Thanks." She looked into his eyes, and forgot all about Ethan and the wedding and that this was Gordo, her best friend. She leaned towards his face, and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Lizzie pulled back when she heard someone standing at the open doorway, in clear view of them kissing on the floor. She had a strange feeling she knew who it was, but she was afraid to look. She turned her head towards the door and started to sit up. She gasped at who was standing there and immediately cried, "It's not what it looks like! I swear!"

**

* * *

A/N-**

**I'm evil, I know. Heh heh heh. Okay, so I forgot what my notes were, but if you have any questions, just let me know and I'll try to reply to you. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys make me feel so proud! I love you all! Remember that updates will be sloooow, but I'm trying! **

**Love, **

**DC**


	3. Can't Happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Long Lost Friend**

**Chapter 3**

**Can't Happen**

Lizzie stood up and faced her fiancé, Ethan. She said nervously, "Hi, Ethan…"

"Hey, Liz…" He looked at Gordo who was now standing slowly and caught his eyes.

"I can explain, Ethan."

Ethan stared at her, waiting for an explanation, "Well?"

"Well, see, we were trying to push the door open, you know how it gets jammed all the time." He nodded, "Suddenly it came free and we came flying in. I kind if landed on top of Gordo…" Ethan nodded again as Gordo stepped up and finished off the story, "and I know it looks like we were kissing, but she—she fell on me and it was really a coincidence that she fell like that…her lips kind of fell on mine…" Lizzie prayed that he believed their little lie.

"Well, I saw her fall from my car. In all the time it took me to get to the door, you didn't get off each other?"

"Oh, right…see, honey, I fell and so I was in a bit of shock, you know? And so by the time it registered in my in my mind that I had fallen on Gordo and it looked like we were kissing, you came up."

Gordo agreed, "Yeah, and I couldn't move because she was on top of me and I couldn't just _throw _her off. And like she said, I was in kind of a shock and didn't really process what was happening."

Ethan looked back and forth between Lizzie and Gordo. Lizzie was grateful she was a drama teacher and Gordo was a director, they both knew how to act. Finally Ethan said, "Well, alright. Liz, I just came by to see if you wanted to have dinner or something tonight. You didn't answer your phone…I guess I can see why…"

"Ethan, we," she motioned to Gordo, "went out to lunch to catch up, remember? I told you when you called earlier!" Ethan nodded and said, "Well do you want to go out now?"

"Well, Gordo and I came back here so I could show him my place, because he's leaving in a few days. We'll catch something here…I'm sorry, Ethan…you can stay if you want?" Ethan looked down at his shoes and said sadly, "No, that's okay. I wouldn't want to come between you guy's 'catching up' or whatever. See you later, Lizzie." He turned slowly and went back to his car, his shoulders hunched. Lizzie stared after him, the guilt starting to rise and bubble in her stomach.

"I can't tell if he believed that or not. Oh, God, Gordo…" She closed the door softly and turned to him.

"What?"

"I can't believe I kissed you…I'm _engaged_! _What _was I _thinking_?"

Gordo looked down at his feet. The truth was, he'd never gotten over his little crush on Lizzie. Meeting her again and talking to her, and now kissing her, brought back all of the old feelings plus newer, stronger ones. He wished he'd come back and bumped into her just one-year earlier. Maybe _he'd _be the one marrying her, and not Ethan Craft. He wouldn't have to stand here and listen to her go on about how it was the completely wrong thing to do.

"Look, I'm sorry, Liz."

"You're sorry? Gordo, this isn't your fault."

"How is it _not _my fault?"

"I landed on _you. I _kissed _you_."

"Yeah, but did I fight back? No, I just let it happen. I'm as much to blame as you are. More to blame."

"Gordo, you're really sweet. And you're nice, and you're funny. But I'm engaged. I…" her voice trailed off as she considered her next thought.

"You…what?"

She replied uncertainly, "I—I love Ethan…" As she said it, she knew it wasn't true. Kissing Gordo had pushed Ethan completely out of her heart and her mind and all she could think about was Gordo. She was so scared of these newfound feelings for Gordo.

"Okay, well, why are we standing here in the entry hall? Let's go sit in the living room."

He followed her to the living room and he sat down on the black couch. She sat on the other end, facing him.

"Why'd you have to come back _now_?"

Gordo turned and stared at her. _How insensitive! _He thought. He replied, "Excuse me?"

"Why couldn't you have come back a year ago?"

_Okay, scratch that previous thought. She didn't _mean _it to sound so cruel… _"What do you mean?"

"Gordo, you're supposed to be the smart one, remember?"

"I'm not following…"

"It mean, Gordo, that I feel terrible because I—I—I think I might like you a teensy bit…as more than a friend…but I'm engaged. If you'd come back last year, I wouldn't feel quite so guilty. I can't break up with Ethan _now_. Not after everything he's done for me. You and me can't happen."

"So you're just going to marry him because you'd feel guilty by _not _marrying him?"

"I guess so…"

"Lizzie, that's dumb!"

"Well if you're so smart, you come up with a better idea!"

"_Me?_ Liz, you know if you do what _I _want you to do, you'd be calling Ethan right now and breaking it off with him for good." Lizzie looked down at her lap, "But I can't ask you to do that. If you love Ethan, then I won't stand in your way."

He got up and left the apartment before Lizzie could say another word. He drove off, not being able to believe the emotional roller coaster Lizzie McGuire was once again putting him on.

Lizzie was still sitting on her couch, replaying the conversation she'd just had with Gordo. She said out loud, "The problem is that I'm not sure I love Ethan anymore…" A tear slid down her face and hit her folded hands in her lap. _Oh, I'm so goddamn confused. I want to marry Ethan…I mean, it's what I've dreamed of since I was fourteen! But now Gordo pops into the picture and all of a sudden I'm feeling like I want to be with Gordo. How can I want to be with Gordo? Hello! Earth to Lizzie! Wake _up!_ You can't have them both! Who're you going to chose? And who's heart are you going to break? _

The week went by. Gordo and Lizzie hadn't spoken to each other since Gordo walked out of he apartment. Lizzie called Ethan the day after and they arranged a date for Friday night. _Friday, _Lizzie thought, _the day Gordo's leaving for three weeks…well, good riddance! He almost screwed up my marriage with Ethan! _She glared at the wall of her apartment and then softened her expression. **(A/N- The following is one of my favorite things to write. I call it "The Conversation with Your Other, And More Argumentative, Side." Other people call it a Schizophrenic attack. Anyway, that's what the below is. The first is the "Other Side" and the second is Lizzie.) **

"_Well, can you _really _blame _him_? I mean, come on, Lizzie…you're the one who kissed _him _remember?" _

"_Yeah…but he didn't _stop _kissing me, like he said!" _

"_What was he supposed to do? Throw the girl of his dreams off of him?" _

"_Yeah! I really just wish he'd call me…I miss not talking to him." _

"_Lizzie, be reasonable here. He liked you, you kissed him, and then you broke his heart."_

"_So?" _

"_So for one spectacular moment, all of his dreams were probably coming true and then you just stomped on them with some lame excuse about not wanting to hurt Ethan." _

"_Well, I _don't _want to hurt Ethan!"_

"_But you want_ _to hurt _Gordo_?"_

"_Of course not!"_

"_Well that's precisely what you're doing by giving him this bull about not wanting to hurt Ethan. Face it, you screwed up big time."_

"_But—but—"_

"_But what? You missed your chance with Gordo." _

"_But _why_?" _

"_Because how on earth is he supposed to just _forget _what happened, huh?" _

"_I don't know."_

"_You're very confused, Lizzie McGuire…very, very confused." _

Lizzie nodded and put her head down.

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Yeah, it's short. I'm SO SORRY! This chapter is terrible because 1) it's short 2) I haven't updated in like 2 and a half months (which I totally didn't know so im so sorry) 3) I won't be able to update until the end of July. I'M SO SORRY! I feel like a terrible author. This chapter was kind of sad. Don't worry, things will get better. I now come to this ultimate decision: Who should Lizzie choose? I have an idea, and I like my idea, but if all my readers are going the other way, then I'll ditch it. I want you guys to leave with a happy ending. I wanted to inform you that this story will probably end with like 6 chapters. That's so short for me, but I think I have to. I'm slowly losing all inspiration for this story and this saddens me. Of course it does make me kind of happy because that means I can post other stories. Anyway, please review!**

**Love, **

**  
DC**


	4. Things Are Different

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Long Lost Friend**

**Chapter 4**

**Things Are Different**

Lizzie picked up the phone and dialed the seven digits she knew so well. She listened to the low ringing, murmuring to herself, "Please pick up…_please _pick up!" Finally a deep voice said, "Hello?"

"Ethan!"

"Yeah?"

"It's Lizzie…"

"I know."

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"What do you think? I come to my fiancée's house to surprise her, only to find her making out with her best friend from high school on the floor. Guess _I _was the one who got a surprise."

"Ethan, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"I don't know, Lizzie…"

"Ethan, I really am sorry. What can I do to make you see how sorry I am for hurting you?"

Ethan responded quickly, as if he'd already thought about that question, "Promise me you'll never see David Gordon again."

"What?"

"I want you to never see David Gordon again."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't trust you around him, apparently. I've never had any problem trusting you before. If he's out of the picture, then we'll be okay."

Ethan stared at the phone, dumbfounded, "Ethan, you can't decide who I'm friends with! Gordo's my friend and what happened was just an accident. It—It—It didn't mean anything." As she spoke, she knew she was lying.

"It's him or me, Liz. Him or me."

"Ethan, you can't seriously expect me to make that kind of decision."

"That's how it has to be."

"But, Ethan, you can trust me! I—I—I love you." _More lies_, Lizzie thought sadly to herself.

"I'd like to make everything go back the way they were, Lizzie, I really would…but—"

"But nothing, Ethan. Come on. Give it a chance. Gordo's off filming now and he'll be gone for like three weeks. We'll spend so much time together…we'll totally re-connect. What do you say?"

Ethan was silent for a minute. Lizzie assumed he was thinking it over. Finally he took a deep breath and said, "Lizzie, I can't. I'd love to, but I have work and things are just too complicated and confusing. You can't expect me to just forgive and forget, you know. Right now, things are too…" His voice trailed off. He suddenly said, "I can't, Lizzie. I'm not ready to face this…I'm sorry." He hung up the phone.

Lizzie pushed the 'Off' button on her phone and put it on the glass coffee table in front of her. A tear rolled down her cheek. His words had stung her, _"I can't trust you…Promise me you'll never see David Gordon again…It's him or me, Liz. Him or me." _

_How can he make me choose like that? Between my friend and my fiancé. How do I choose? I just can't…you know what's funny, Lizzie? Once upon a time, you were so sure you and Ethan would be together forever…you swore you'd never give up Ethan for Gordo…and now you're considering it…but, things have changed a bit since then, haven't they? I mean, when I thought that, Gordo and I _were _just friends…now things are different. Things are different. _

David Gordon was sitting on his own private jet, staring out the window, and thinking about the last few days. It was like a dream come true, bumping into Lizzie again. He'd never tell her this, but he'd come back to their hometown, wondering if she was still there, and hoping that he'd bump into her if she was. While their actual meeting was an accident, he can't deny that he'd tried to find her.

He glanced to the other side of the plane, where a couch-like seat was under another set of windows. He sighed and kept thinking. _How could she do that to me? Even though I still love her, I was willing to look past that and just be friends with her, just like in middle and high school, because she's engaged to Ethan. I wonder if they're still engaged. I wouldn't blame Ethan if he broke up with her. Anyway, I was willing to be just friends, despite my feelings. Why'd she go and ruin it? I mean, kissing her was…amazing. I haven't felt that good in a long time…probably since I graduated from filming school. But even though I completely enjoyed the kiss, it just complicated everything. Who needs Hollywood? I'm _living _my own drama. Now there's issues with her and Ethan, and I don't know if she blames me at all for them or if she's mad at me or not. I don't know if we could be friends after this. I don't know if I should go back home in three weeks like I was going to…I should just stay and begin working as soon as possible, get everything started early. I don't think I could face her, anyway. Things are just too…different._

His thoughts were interrupted by the captain's voice on the speaker above his seat, "We're preparing to land, Mr. Gordon. Please fasten your seatbelt." Gordo saw no need in listening to the instructions, as he had never taken _off _his seatbelt in the first place. He sat back in his chair and forced Lizzie out of his mind by thinking about the new movie he was working and all the work he had to do.

**

* * *

A/N- sorry it's so short! I'll write more soon. Please review! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Love, **

**DC**


End file.
